In the electrical utilities industry, conductor bundles can be used to transmit bulk power with reduced loss, thereby increasing transmission efficiency. A conductor bundle is a series of two or more conductors spaced apart by non-conducting spacers. Bundled conductors are used on high-voltage power lines to help reduce energy losses due to the corona effect, and reduce audible noise and radio interference. As a result, the conductor bundles improve the power transmission process.
However, one disadvantage associated with conductor bundles is that they have higher wind loading. The spacers must maintain separation between the conductors of the bundle to prevent arcing, particularly during higher winds. Arcing can cause damage to equipment of the power distribution system.
Spacer assemblies for conductor bundles exist in which two clamping bodies move toward one another and are then secured together to space the conductors apart. A fastener is used to secure the two clamping bodies together. A disadvantage associated with such spacer assemblies is that the fastener must be removed from at least one of the clamping bodies to allow the clamping bodies to move with respect to one another when opening or closing the spacer assembly. An operator in the field cannot secure the clamping bodies together if the fastener is dropped or lost. One type of clamping assembly has the clamping bodies hinged together and secured by a bolt. Typically, the bolt must be positioned manually by the operator in the clamping position. To overcome this disadvantage, a spacer assembly for conductor members can have a fastener that is not removable from either clamping body to open or close the spacer assembly.
Examples of cable bundle spacing devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,104, 3,979,553, 8,079,122 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0067744. While these prior devices have generally been suitable for the intended purpose, these devices have some limitations.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a spacer assembly for an improved conductor bundle and cable spacer damper that is easy to install and maintains spacing between conductors of a conductor bundle.